


熏鱼｜生活

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 李昇勋/金秦禹
Kudos: 11





	熏鱼｜生活

下午三点，是该收拾收拾考虑晚饭吃什么的时间，加上逛超市和做饭的时间，六点开饭正好

李昇勋打开冰箱看了看，前两天买的食材基本上都用完了，关于晚饭吃什么，应该是所有家庭主妇都头疼的问题，包括李昇勋，所以每到这个时候，问金秦禹是最好的解决方式

“秦禹哥，晚饭想吃什么？”

“猪肉炖泡菜！”

李昇勋看了眼电视里正在播的综艺，《白老师家常菜》，里头正好是猪肉炖泡菜

“走吧秦禹哥，去超市”

两人谈恋爱后，比起去外面看电影更喜欢一起逛超市，有买菜的原因，但更多的还是喜欢那里的人间烟火气，如果购物可以使人心情愉悦，那和爱的人一起购物，可以收获双倍的愉悦

七月中旬，是夏日最好的时候

像是事先约好似的，两人都穿了白色短袖黑色大裤衩，拖鞋就是某个运动品牌的经典款，在一起久了穿衣服风格都变差不多了，都是十足的休闲老大爷风格，硬要找出点不同，也就是鸭舌帽和渔夫帽的区别

推辆购物车，按着超市多分区慢慢逛，时间还早，先是饮料区

金秦禹对饮料向来无感，沉迷过一段时间的抹茶星冰乐，但平常还是喝白水偏多，不过家里冰箱的草莓牛奶快没了，昇勋喜欢那个，得买点，其他也就没什么了，接下来是零食区，这里停留得稍微久点，李昇勋因为健身需要管理，一般不吃，偶尔和金秦禹一起看电视的时候会被喂上几口，所以买的零食种类会杂一点，李昇勋喜欢玉米浓汤味的好丽友，还有芝士味的多力多滋，健身固然很重要，但偶尔也需要放纵

金秦禹还有些选择困难，弯着腰看了货架半天，在两种口味里纠结不定，这时候李昇勋的作用就很大了

“昇勋啊…”金秦禹转过头正准备问就看到李昇勋举着手机对着他笑

随着“咔嚓”一声，手机里刚好定格金秦禹嘟着嘴的可爱小表情

“你拍了什么？”

“正在纠结薯片口味的金秦禹”

李昇勋手机里存着许多这样的可爱瞬间，还有专门的相处分类，标题取名“恋人”，偶尔翻看起来总会心头一甜，金秦禹对于李昇勋这样的突发行动刚开始还会手足无措，现在的话两人互拍比较多，李昇勋有时ins发的日常还是从金秦禹那拿的，但金秦禹问李昇勋要照片想发ins的时候，大多都会被拒绝，要问起理由，用李昇勋原话说“这样的秦禹哥只能我一个人看”，占有欲第一名

“原味还是番茄味”

“番茄味”

“OK”

买完零食，车底一层差不多铺满了，到蔬菜区，金秦禹就只负责推车了，李昇勋做事干脆，要买什么脑子里都有个大概，泡菜要选整颗的酸泡菜，再就是猪前腿肉，辣椒洋葱肯定是必买，其他调味品冰箱有，还有番茄和罗勒，最近李昇勋在油管学到了马苏里拉番茄沙拉，打算试着做一下

“昇勋，我想吃玉米”

“用黄油吗？”

“嗯”

于是车里又多了一袋玉米，买完菜当然也少不了水果，夏天必不可少的西瓜，两人都喜欢脆馕的，葡萄也要买，巨峰正当季，金秦禹挑了串大的，最后去逛乳制品，家里黄油用完了，酸奶也要囤，还有做沙拉要用的水牛奶酪，林林总总的算是齐了，购物车塞了个半满，装了三个袋子，临到结账金秦禹从货架上买了包软糖，回家路上和李昇勋分着吃完了

回到家差不多四点半，李昇勋正式开始做饭

“需要我做什么嘛？”在厨房里，金秦禹向来都是听李昇勋的

“在旁边陪我就好”

但由于金秦禹闲不住，他把家里所有的蒜都剥了

买的猪肉洗完后直接和整颗泡菜一起放在锅里，把酱料辣椒粉和水混在一起没过泡菜的程度，洋葱切细，辣椒大葱切段放在上面，蒜泥姜泥各挖一小勺，然后就是开大火煮一个半小时，期间时不时翻一下锅避免猪肉糊掉，玉米就很简单了，挖勺黄油在平底锅上煎熟就好，闻着黄油奶香金秦禹肚子饿了，没忍住先吃了玉米，沙拉的话等炖肉做好开始也不迟，插上电饭煲后，两人去看了会电视

最后一次翻锅后等十分钟，基本上就完成了，李昇勋用剪刀把大块的肉和泡菜剪成合适的入口大小，再浇上汤汁，某人不安分的手从后头搂上李昇勋的腰，夏天衣服薄，腹肌形状摸的一清二楚

“哦～”金秦禹发出感叹

“喜欢吗？”

本想装一下，奈何金秦禹没憋住直接笑出了声，肩抖的厉害，震的李昇勋肩胛痒痒的

“端出去吃饭吧”

挖一勺饭，泡菜和肉叠在上面，最后是豆芽，肉收着汤汁，咬下一口就全都爆出来，软嫩的肉质些许弹牙，煮久的泡菜少了些酸，只剩鲜美，豆芽爽脆，三种不同的口感混在一起，再多美好的形容词也不足以描绘出此刻的满足

最后金秦禹吃了两碗饭才放下筷子，泡菜炖肉留了个锅底明天炒饭用，等站起身收拾餐桌的时候，这才意识到自己吃的有些多了，原本就有些肉的小肚子因为刚吃过饭，甚至顶出来了些，金秦禹有些不好意思，避开李昇勋的视线先进了厨房

有洗碗机在，厨房只需要稍微清扫下，李昇勋就在旁边把水果洗了切好先去了客厅，等金秦禹出来，李昇勋自然的插了块西瓜往他嘴边递

金秦禹摇头

“怎么了？”

李昇勋坐直了身子，这个气氛不对，刚吃饭的时候还好好的呢，怎么现在变样了

“没吃饱吗？”

“不是”

“那是因为什么，嗯？”

金秦禹低着头，李昇勋就凑过去盯着他看，像是像了好大决心似的，金秦禹拉着李昇勋的手往肚子上摸

“你摸到了什么”

“你的肚子啊”

“如果加上形容词呢？”

“软乎乎的”

“这才是问题啊！”

金秦禹躺在李昇勋怀里耍赖，全怪他健身，自己控制饮食就算了，煮东西为什么要那么好吃，吃多了以后肉全长自己身上了，上次去泰国签售坐在地上被粉丝拍到小肚子，金秦禹回来就闹着说要减肥，是李昇勋好不容易哄好的，说一点都不胖，控制一下就可以了，这才几天，瘦没瘦先不说，倒又被李昇勋养胖了，你说金秦禹气不气，虽说想吃泡菜炖肉的是他，但李昇勋也逃不掉

“都怪你啊！”

兔子炸毛生气了，碰一下也不行

“我觉得挺好的啊”

李昇勋别提多喜欢了，软乎乎的手感晚上抱在怀里睡觉，其实哪有金秦禹喊的那么夸张，也就薄薄的一层，况且吃了饭肚子多少都会大一点的

金秦禹摸着李昇勋平坦的小腹，又摸了摸自己的，暗自发誓以后要和李昇勋一起吃减脂餐，不能再胖下去

“那西瓜不吃了吗？”

金秦禹动摇了，纠结了大概两分钟

“一口”

但在李昇勋又一次的忽悠下，金秦禹没控制住吃了小半碗，太罪恶了

金秦禹最近追了部电视剧，李昇勋有空的时候会陪他一起看，比如现在，金秦禹看得入迷，李昇勋就在旁边剥葡萄给他吃，有时牙齿碰到指尖，心头不免就起了些别的想法

晚上八点，离睡觉还早

金秦禹看电视剧是很专注的，所以李昇勋做有些小动作都不会察觉，先搂住金秦禹的腰，时不时捏一下肚子上的软肉，开始不能太频繁，见金秦禹没反应，试探性的伸进下摆，衣物下温热的皮肤，每一次的呼吸起伏，都是无意的勾引

“你干什么？”金秦禹电视看的好好的，突然这手就伸进来了

李昇勋不讲话，手从腹部往上移，在胸前两点前停住，只是摸了一下，就激的金秦禹一抖，赶紧把手从衣服里拿出来

“别闹，看电视”

“好”

李昇勋还真的就不继续了，听话的抱着金秦禹，只是突然这么一搞，金秦禹也有些心猿意马，电视内容再也看不进去半分，脑子里想的全是刚才的挑逗，指尖如何碰到的乳首，脸有些泛红，距离上次他们做大概有一个礼拜的时间了，心头的痒被撩拨起来，金秦禹有意靠李昇勋更近些，手放在李昇勋腹部，用手指描绘出里面腹肌的形状，每画一笔，李昇勋的呼吸就加重一分，最后一笔结束，指尖停留在李昇勋露出的一段内裤边上

金秦禹被李昇勋压扑倒在沙发上

李昇勋本来没打算那么快，想着一点点慢慢撩，反正时间充裕，他不相信今天吃不到怀里的小白兔，谁知今天的白兔这么急，才勾了一点，自己先忍不住了

两人鼻尖抵在一起，嘴唇似碰非碰，感受着彼此呼出的热气，电视剧的声音已听不太真切，只听李昇勋问了句

“做爱吗？”

金秦禹搂着他的脖子吻了下去，腿缠在李昇勋腰间，温柔的人，连吻都是温柔的，先亲了几下，感受到柔软的唇瓣后，吮着李昇勋的唇珠，又怕弄疼了他，用舌尖小心舔了几下，刚想收回去，被李昇勋吸住了不松，迫切的想要，舌尖泛麻，金秦禹懊恼的拍了他一下肩，又赶紧哄着松开去吻嘴角，滑进牙关交缠在一起，

金秦禹身上有很多痣，眉弓，嘴角，耳垂，还有更多不为人知的部位，李昇勋特别喜欢吻在金秦禹的痣上，因为生得过于可爱，他舔湿了金秦禹的耳后，轻咬着带痣的耳垂，舌尖滑过，半边脖子都是绯红的，炙热的，带有情欲的温度

撩起上衣，挺立的乳首捏在两指间慢慢揉搓，在顶端打着圈的抚摸，李昇勋俯下身低头去吸住，用舌尖挑逗着最敏感的那点，金秦禹只感觉自己愈发空虚，下体泛着阵阵酥麻，分泌的腺液早已沾湿了内裤，跟随着本能的扭动，去蹭着李昇勋，想索求更多，呼出的热气喷在李昇勋颈间，有时手上力度稍微重点，中间就掺杂着溢出的低喘

夏天裤子薄，现在两人紧贴在一起，早已感受到对方的勃起，硬硬的抵在彼此腿间，李昇勋用力顶了几下，手伸进宽大的裤腿里，揉着，勾勒着，潮湿的布料包裹着金秦禹所有的欲望

“怎么这样湿？”

金秦禹羞的不讲话，埋在李昇勋颈窝，和他说想去床上，李昇勋托着金秦禹的屁股，让他脚环住自己的腰，走到卧室也不松手，蹭着金秦禹鼻尖索吻

把金秦禹轻放在床上，李昇勋脱掉身上碍事的衣物，只剩条内裤，金秦禹也想脱，奈何被吻的没一点力气，最后还是李昇勋帮着脱掉的

“你为什么不脱？”

“脱什么？”李昇勋明知故问

这人永远没个正形，金秦禹才不和他讲，想直接去扒他裤子，手伸到一半被李昇勋抓住了往自己腹肌上按，又问了一次在厨房问的问题

“喜欢吗？”

金秦禹点头，手感摸起来很奇妙，像现在绷直的时候，是硬的，要形容的话就是方形的搓衣板，若是放松的时候，就是软的，摸起来会很舒服，会上瘾

缠绵的吻落下来，扣住的十指，身下紧贴的性器上下蹭着，金秦禹太想要了，他在李昇勋耳边喘，带着细微的哭腔，勃起太久，甚至有些硬的发痛，分泌过多的液体沾湿了李昇勋的内裤，大腿内侧能感受到的潮湿，李昇勋脱掉裤子，握住两人的阴茎一起撸了起来，且专挑着金秦禹敏感点摸，小孔周围稍一碰，怀里的人就颤，他喜欢听金秦禹细碎的呻吟，带着无法释放的情欲，刺激着自己愈发想狠狠欺负他的念头

胸前，锁骨，耳后，吻落下之处，皆是李昇勋克制不住的爱意，想从里到外的占有，金秦禹皮肤白皙，点点水红的吻痕，像是冬日雪地里掉落的红梅，艳丽动人

手湿的很，分不清究竟是谁的更多一些，金秦禹的大腿内侧藏着一点小痣，那的皮肤最是细嫩柔软，做情爱之事时，李昇勋最喜欢吻在那里，次次都要落下一点印子，往后几天金秦禹洗澡，看到总能被羞个脸红

前头刺激的多了，这后面就更加的空虚，脑子里就只有一个念头，想快点填满，那洞口啊甚至泛痒，也不知是心理作用，还是真的太想，金秦禹拉着李昇勋的手往下摸，张开的大腿，那处也不藏在里面了，大方的露出来，外头摸上去还能感受到收缩，李昇勋手指试探着先进去一点，温暖的潮湿裹紧着，逃脱不出，时不时的收紧，那股力仿佛要带着进入到更深的未知领域

金秦禹的呻吟一下就大了，性器配合着分泌更多的液体用来扩张后头那朵被撑开的雏菊，沾了点水去滋润扩张，逐渐可以塞入两指，缓慢的来回进出，金秦禹贴着李昇勋，下身的挺立蹭着李昇勋的大腿，胀的难受急于想释放，后头又痒得厉害，可把人折磨坏了，急的泪花往外冒，带着撒娇的鼻音，哼哼唧唧的求着李昇勋快一点，就算是这样的急，也不忘撩拨人，勾着李昇勋的脖子就往人耳垂上又舔又咬，另一只手去摸李昇勋胸前的乳头，刺激着最前面的点

扩张做了一半就草草结束，这番点火勾得人晕晕的，李昇勋等不及的将那性器直挺挺插入，带着更多惩罚的意味，突然的疼痛，金秦禹的手直接在李昇勋背上抓出了痕，他大喘着气，试图让底下放松，两指程度始终比不上李昇勋的那根粗大，他趴在李昇勋肩上小声呜咽着，说着太大了，泪滑过脸颊，李昇勋又尽数吻去，交换了一个有些许咸味的吻

他们紧紧结合在一起，那连接处找不到一丝缝隙，都尽数顶了进去，李昇勋抱着金秦禹，在他耳边说着我爱你，只有此刻进入到金秦禹的身体里，两人之间有连结，李昇勋才能真正的感受到，金秦禹完全属于自己

等适应的差不多后，李昇勋开始缓缓的抽插，来回只没入半截，接着由浅入深，甬道的褶皱被尽数撑开，再恢复原样，快感一点点攀升，金秦禹想射又射不出，还差点什么，把他难受坏了，想用手去解决，李昇勋把他手压回去

金秦禹用朦胧的眼神看他，像是在问为什么不让他释放，李昇勋吻了一下他的额头，说

“我帮你”

这当然不是字面上的解释，他会操到金秦禹自己射，而不是用手

撩拨的够久了，李昇勋现在想听金秦禹压不住的叫

他开始整根没入，用力的去顶金秦禹敏感的前列腺，狠狠的刮过，撞击着，退出时连带甬道的软肉都翻了出来，金秦禹弓着腰，如涨潮般源源不断的快感袭来，他承受不住，原本压着嗓的喘现在完全释放出来，他搂着李昇勋的腰，感受着那根深入的性器，顶到小腹，顶在敏感点上，他呻吟着，那一刻连带着灵魂都被丢进这欲望海洋，他想要更多，他也知道该怎么刺激李昇勋，床第之事，要的不就是一个畅快淋漓

金秦禹在李昇勋耳边呻吟，用力的撞击下话也说的断断续续的

“昇勋…啊…快…一点…啊…用力…”

李昇勋最受不住金秦禹在床上这样求他，惯会诱惑人的，他什么坏招都使不上，只想好好疼他，顶得愈深，也愈发快，次次都挑那敏感处来回抽插，洞口那被磨的很痒，挠人心肝的那种，又舒服的想要更多，金秦禹眼泪止不住的流，他哭着喘着求李昇勋再快点，濒临的高潮，甬道开始不自觉的收缩，每用力一次，都把李昇勋的性器更往里推，同时也刺激着敏感的龟头，李昇勋喘着粗气，也有些压不住自己，哼哼了两声，扶着金秦禹的腰操的更猛了

终是抵不住这样频繁用力的撞击抽插，金秦禹哭着射了精，弄的两股间全是，他大口的喘着气，身体止不住的颤，搂着李昇勋不松，肠道的收缩，用力吸着李昇勋，差点就让他缴了械

两人搂着亲了会，又来了第二次，金秦禹刚高潮过一次，浑身像被抽了骨头似的，一点力气都没有，但李昇勋还没射，哪能这样轻易放过他

李昇勋抱着金秦禹翻了个身，让他手抓住床栏好有个着力点，不会太累，自己搂着金秦禹的腰插了进去，里头湿的不行，稍微动两下就能听到羞耻的水声，李昇勋想说点荤话，就先被金秦禹用嘴堵住了，听了容易烫耳朵

肉体的频繁碰撞夹杂着愈发响的水声，这一次金秦禹再怎么哭着呻吟也没用了，因为李昇勋快射了，意识被快感侵蚀，只想着再快点，快点射出来，他抱着金秦禹胡乱吻着，最后用力顶了几下，泄了出来，金秦禹被刺激的直接射了第二次，靠着李昇勋的胸膛喘气

两人躺在床上温存了好一会，李昇勋喜欢金秦禹的眼睛，喜欢他哭泣的时候，泪从眼角滑落，呻吟着求他，撩人又性感，脆弱无所依的样子，总是想再欺负的狠一些，临到头又全依着

“我爱你”

说罢李昇勋闭着眼吻向金秦禹额头，就如那天在电台里一样，带着属于他的温柔

生活，和爱的人在一起才有意思

他会爱他，始终不渝


End file.
